Romance By Fire
by Hammerschlag
Summary: Chrom and Sumia love each other dearly, but can't seem to muster the courage to admit it. One day, Miriel accidentally set Castle Ylisse on fire… will the danger this brings upon the Exalt and his knight finally ignite a romance between them (pun intended)?


**This is my first attempt at fluff (at least, I think it's fluff). I hope I did alright… it's not my specialty.**

* * *

It had been almost a year since Gangrel was defeated and Miriel found herself becoming rusty. She figured she had to remedy this, lest she be unprepared if someone else decided to attack, so she took an Arcfire tome out from the vaults beneath Castle Ylisse and tried casting a spell.

It did not work.

She tried a second time… then a third… then a fourth. After failing so many times she became so irritated that she decided to focus all her mana and _shout_ the incantations written on the tome. All that energy caused the book to explode in her hands and release giant orbs of flame all over Castle Ylisse.

* * *

Chrom and Sumia both loved each other dearly, but neither could admit it. Every time they crossed paths, they did their best to hide their feelings, though everyone _except_ them (and the ever-oblivious Robin) saw right through their façades.

"Captain! I have the reports you asked for!" Sumia approached her liege with a set of scrolls.

"Alright, we can review them in the planning room," Chrom took the scrolls from the Pegasus Knight and led her to a large room his father once used in his war against Plegia.

When the two were around half-way done going over the papers, the room began to heat up. Not long after they felt the change in temperature, they found themselves surrounded by wildfires. Thinking quickly, they ran to the window… then realized how high up they were.

"I can't believe after everything we've been through, this is where we're going to die!" the Pegasus Knight screamed.

"Sumia, I'm sure we'll get out of this somehow. _Someone_ will save us!" Chrom responded. His statement was answered by part of the roof collapsing in front of his knight, who jumped in his arms.

"Chrom, I've wanted to say this for so long, but could never muster the courage! I cannot let this remain unsaid before I die!"

"What is it?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"W-what?!"

"I SAID I LOVE YOU!"

"Some time you picked confessing your feelings… well, if it's any consolation, I love you too," Chrom sighed.

"R-really?" the Pegasus Knight's eyes widened. The Exalt responded by kissing her and holding her tightly in his arms.

Just as they thought all hope was lost, a great darkness enveloped the castle, somehow cooling off the air. When the veil lifted, the Exalt and his knight saw that all the flames had been snuffed.

"H-how?" Sumia stuttered.

"Miriel, don't you _ever_ do that again! You almost killed my precious Robin!" the voice of a certain Dark Mage boomed through the halls.

"W-well, C-captain, it seems we're not going to die after all!" the Pegasus Knight chuckled.

"Y-yeah…" the Exalt replied.

"S-so what do we do now?" Before Chrom could respond, Tharja passed by the room alongside Robin.

"You could buy dinner for the two of us… _just_ the two of us," the Dark Mage smirked.

Robin shrugged, "Well, I suppose I could pay for a private dinner. How about the Castle–"

"No!" Tharja interrupted, "I mean, let's go out into town and eat someplace… nice."

"Sounds good to me! I don't think I've ever been to the finer restaurants in Ylisstol. Dining at one might prove to be an interesting experience!" Robin smiled, completely unaware of his companion's advances.

After the Tactician and Dark Mage were out of earshot, Chrom redirected his attention to Sumia,

"We could eat in the Castle's private hall. The chefs there are the best in the Haildom."

"That sounds nice… I think I'd enjoy that," the Pegasus Knight replied shyly and, when prompted, took the Exalt's arm and the two left to enjoy a nice, quiet dinner while the castle mages went about repairing the damage Miriel caused.

* * *

 **While this was the shortest publication I've released (as of 11 July), it was the most difficult oneshot for me to write. Fluff really is quite foreign to me.**


End file.
